


A Murder of Any Sense of Propriety in the Middle of the Sundermount

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hawke, Fenris is the ultimate bae, Jealous!Fenris, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Post-Quest, brief non-explicit mentions of rape, glowing lyrium markings, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with the Crows and seeing a very flirty Zevran on his way, Hawke notices that Fenris is ignoring them all. He's not... jealous, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder of Any Sense of Propriety in the Middle of the Sundermount

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'A Murder of Crows'. I read somewhere that if you respond to Zevran's flirting, Fenris gets all possessive. Fen is literally adorable (among other things) so a jealous little elf just seemed perfect <3

Fenris was quiet. That wasn't exactly strange; the elf wasn't exactly a 'people person' as Anders would say ("But he is a person, Anders," a confused Merrill had replied). What was strange about the whole thing though, was that Fenris hadn't even been talking to Hawke. The others had noticed too, if Isabela's curious glances between them were anything to go by. As well as her comments about a lovers' spat.

Hawke didn't really know what to do. If he'd said something that had angered or upset Fenris, he wouldn't have hesitated in telling him so with a thinly veiled threat and a vicious glare. They'd defeated the varterral - again - and Fenris had grinned over at him as he sheathed his sword (making sure the others didn't see, of course). Then, all of a sudden, the elf withdrew from everyone, Hawke included.

He just wanted to get home, if he was honest with himself. Maybe when they got back to Kirkwall, Fenris would open up again and tell him what was wrong. It was never a good idea to press for information from Fenris, especially when you weren't sure what was wrong. Sometimes it was nightmares, memories of his time with Danarius, or simply that his feet were hurting or Anders had annoyed him more than usual.

Hawke sighed to himself and stood from where he was tending the campfire, looking up to where Fenris was stood on one of the many ridges in on the Sundermount. The elf was frowning slightly, playing with the red cleaning cloth that had mysteriously disappeared from his room during their first night together.

Heading over to where Varric and Isabela were playing Wicked Grace, he picked up one of his daggers and strapped it to his back, pulling up his hood against the chilled wind.

"I'm going to get more firewood, I won't be long," he said.

The only reply he got was a grunt of acknowledgement from Varric. Isabela seemed to pause for a minute and looked up at him before glancing over at Fenris. It was always impossible to tell whether he was in earshot or not; he never said anything if he heard you, and clearly didn't if he hadn't.

"How's lover boy?" Isabela whispered, setting down her hand and collecting her winnings from Varric.

Hawke just shrugged with a small, sad smile. Isabela smiled back reassuringly and reached up to take his hand, squeezing briefly.

"Don't be too long, okay? There's danger on the air."

Hawke nodded; Isabela's nose was always right, even though no one really understood how she could 'smell danger'. He clapped Varric on the shoulder and walked off into the forest they were camping on the border of.

As he walked further into the darkness, the light from the camp dimmed almost to nothing. He'd only found small pieces of wood that were suitable for the fire; they needed larger ones if the fire was to last through the night, and with the way the cold was eating through his armour, they'd need it.

Squinting in the low light, he paused and set down the bag of firewood he'd collected. Reaching into his pouch, he found the vial that Anders had made for them; shaking it would make it light up like some sort of... personal fire. Just as he started to shake it, there was a whoosh of air and his back hit a tree, a hand going across his mouth to keep him quiet.

The little light from the vial that was now cast somewhere on the forest floor revealed his assailant. He huffed a frustrated laugh and rolled his eyes.

Fenris was scowling at him, his lyrium markings starting to glow slightly. Slowly, he took his hand away from his mouth. Hawke opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but that option went flying out of the window as Fenris kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Hawke couldn't help a little moan, grabbing at Fenris's armour. The elf pulled away and span him round, pushing him roughly against the tree and pulling his head back by his hair. Fenris's lips were suddenly on his neck, scorching and biting and sucking and licking, determined to leave as many marks as possible.

"F-Fen?" Hawke gasped, tilting his neck back further for better access.

"Shut up," Fenris growled, biting sharply.

Crying out, Hawke couldn't help it when his pushed his hips back against Fenris. The clang of their armour was incredibly annoying, but Hawke couldn't find it in himself to give a damn at how much noise they were making.

Fenris pulled away, breathing heavily against the damp, sensitive skin of his neck. His long fingers went for Hawke's buckles, efficiently stripping him. Hawke tried to help, but it seemed all he was doing was getting in the way, and he couldn't reach behind him to undress Fenris, so all he could do was let the elf ravish him.

By the time he was clad only in his smallclothes, his skin was burning despite the cold. Fenris's gauntlets scratched over his flesh, leaving marks that would undoubtedly be annoying under his armour tomorrow.

"Fenris, please," Hawke gasped out as Fenris turned him around again.

The lyrium markings were glowing fully now according to the pain flashing across Fenris's face and the light it cast over the two of them.

"Please what, Hawke?" the elf growled, his eyes dark.

"Fuck me, please," Hawke whispered breathlessly.

"What would the people of Kirkwall think if they heard their champion begging a lowly slave?" Fenris murmured, a vicious grin across his lips.

Hawke shook his head vigorously. "Not a slave. Never a slave again, my love," he whispered.

Fenris paused a moment, his entire being softening as he pressed a gentle kiss to Hawke's lips.

"Indeed, amatus. Are you going to let me fuck you against this tree? Where anyone can see if they walked by?"

Hawke nodded quickly, reaching out for the buckles of Fenris's armour.

"Maker, yes. Anywhere you want, Fen, any time. I'm yours, do with me whatever you wish."

"Tell that to the assassin," Fenris grumbled quietly, probably not even intending Hawke to hear.

Hawke pulled back, setting his hands on Fenris's shoulders so he could look at him.

"That's what this is about?" he asked, a grin slowly growing on his face. "You've been sulking all day because the assassin was flirting with me?"

"No."

"Aww, Fenris is jealous of the silly Antivan," Hawke teased, wrapping his arms around the elf's neck to pull him close.

"Shut up."

"If he'd been paying attention, he would have seen that my heart belongs to you."

"Your heart isn't necessarily involved in the decision to screw someone else."

Hawke paused, letting that sink in for a moment. "Oh, Fen," he whispered with a small smile. "You've ruined me for anyone else. For the rest of eternity. Can't even get myself off without you anymore."

That made Fenris smirk slightly as he looked him up and down. "No?"

Hawke blushed and shook his head. "Need you, Fen. Need you to fuck me, now, please."

"Well, when you ask so nicely..."

The pair of them scrabbled at Fenris's armour until it was on the forest floor, the clanking of his hitting Hawke's on the floor was completely ignored in favour of getting naked. If they'd been paying attention, they would have noticed Isabela's cackling as she ran back to Varric to tell him they'd solved their problem.

"Tomorrow," Fenris whispered shakily against his neck, "when we get home, I want you to fuck me. Been too long. Is that okay?"

Hawke nodded quickly. Hell, Fenris could have asked him to walk through Hightown naked and he would have said yes if he could only hear Fenris call the Amell estate ' _home',_ and the damn elf knew it.

"But tonight, I'm going to have you. Make sure you know you're mine, make sure you can _feel_ it."

"Shit," Hawke gasped, his hips bucking against Fenris's.

"Turn around," the elf commanded.

Hawke did as he was told without question. Shuffling and quiet banging, the unlacing of the pouch of his armour, his shaky breathing and thundering heartbeat, it all came together to be deafening. He would never not be frustrated at how Fenris always managed to look and sound and act completely unfazed. If he didn't know the elf as well as he did, he would have said that Fenris partook in this with clinical disinterest, but the sheer need was obvious in the slight trembling of his fingers, the flickering of his lyrium tattoos, and every little thing he did.

When Fenris's hands were on him again, he could feel the bottle of oil they carried with them at all times, for situations such as this. Even after being ridiculously and hopelessly in love for three years (though for the most part their attraction was disregarded and feelings ignored), they were insatiable, Fenris in particular; the only memories he had of a sexual encounter was forced and cruel, when he was subjected to Danarius's late-night needs, or passed around his magister friends. He was determined to replace those memories with something better, times of pleasure and love and mutual understanding.

And, Maker, Hawke was more than willing to make those memories with him.

Hawke took a sudden shaky breath as the elf's long, freshly-slicked fingers were pressed against his hole. One slowly pushed in, circling around slightly to make room for a second. Fenris was always so careful to prepare him properly, even when he demanded to be taken _now_. They'd never discussed it, didn't have to. Not after the vague glimpses into Fenris's life in Tevinter he had been granted.

When those fingers scissored inside him to stretch him properly, Hawke whined, pressing his face against the cool bark of the tree. They didn't need to talk, conversing through touch and sighed breaths and whimpers and moans and kisses.

As much as he loved it when Fenris took his time, teasing him, fingering him open until he was just about ready to come, now was not the time. Thankfully, Fenris was in complete agreement.

Hawke huffed in frustration when Fenris pulled his fingers back, but waited as patiently as he could (meaning, very impatiently) for the elf to fuck him. Fenris pressed his slick cock against Hawke's entrance and pushed in slowly, as always, but his muscles were tensed as if all he wanted was to shove in. Hawke was definitely on board with that.

He pushed his hips back quickly to take him all in at once, leaving them both groaning with pleasure. Fenris slipped his arms between Hawke's and gripped his shoulders.

"Feel so good, Fen," Hawke groaned, hands reaching back to claw at Fenris's arse.

Fenris just hummed in response, pressing in even further and using his grip on Hawke's shoulders to pull him onto his cock more. Hawke gasped in surprise and moaned, his back arching.

Hawke would never get over this. He wasn't even joking when he said that his own hand wasn't enough anymore. There was no one in the whole of Thedas who could replace Fenris.

"Good," Fenris growled roughly. Hawke hadn't even realised he'd been thinking aloud. "You're mine, Hawke, just as I am yours."

"Always," Hawke moaned as Fenris started to rock his hips slowly. "Please, Fen... Promised you'd make me feel it. Want to feel it tomorrow, want to feel so _owned_."

It only ever occurred to Hawke after they had sex just how much he talked about belong and being owned and all of the other things that could potentially set Fenris off, but the elf only ever smiled and shook his head slightly. One time when he'd mentioned it in their post-coital cuddling ("It's not _cuddling_ , Hawke."), Fenris had only kissed him gently and said, "It's a fantasy, you aren't actually seeking to be owned as a slave is."

"Stop thinking," Fenris growled softly against his shoulder, biting him firmly.

"Sorry," Hawke gasped out.

A particularly hard thrust had him crying out and arching back against the elf with a quiet sob of pleasure. Fenris set up a rhythm of soft and shallow to hard and deep. The pure perfection of it made Hawke want to cry. When Fenris reached down to grasp his cock, Hawke moaned loudly, pushing up into the grip. Fenris moved his hand quickly, kissing and licking along Hawke's neck and shoulders, making sure to leave plenty of marks high enough that the collar of his armour wouldn't be able to hide them tomorrow.

"Wait, stop," Hawke said breathlessly, his lungs too empty.

Fenris stopped immediately, pulling out and letting go, stepping back. It would never cease to amaze him how quickly and easily Fenris could react to a request to stop. Again, it was probably because of how Danarius had treated him. Hawke had to stamp down on the sudden urge to kill him all over again.

"I'm sorry, I--" Fenris started, but Hawke cut him off, turning to face him quickly and pulling him into a firm kiss.

"I want to see you," Hawke whispered as an explanation, running his thumb across his cheek.

Fenris relaxed immediately, resting his cheek against Hawke's briefly. Hawke grinned at Fenris's gasp when he picked him up suddenly. He loved to take advantage of his elven stature and weight. Laying Fenris down on the forest floor, he had to take a moment to admire the contrast of the glowing lyrium lines against the dry leaves on the ground.

Straddling Fenris, Hawke reached to position the elf's cock again before sinking down onto it with a soft moan. Fenris groaned slightly, hands flying to his hips. Hawke leaned down to kiss him softly, rolling his hips in a way that had him moaning and gasping as his prostate was rubbed and pressed in all of the right ways.

"Not goin' to last," he gasped, kissing the markings on Fenris's chin, following the lines down with his lips and tongue.

"Nor will I," Fenris whispered, hands tightening on his champion's hips.

It was only a minute before Hawke gasped out some incoherent nonsense and spilled his release onto Fenris's toned, glowing stomach. Fenris wasn't far behind, pulling Hawke's hips down onto his cock hard before groaning and coming inside him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, panting. Hawke laid his head on Fenris's shoulder, smiling as the lyrium glow began to flicker away.

"Stay here," Hawke said, moving to get up.

"Where are you going?" Fenris asked hesitantly, reaching out for his hand.

Hawke smiled and kissed his elf. "I won't be a minute, okay? Just wait here."

Standing, he started to head back towards the camp as silently as he could. When he got close, he began to stealth his way across the camp to where his blanket was.

Isabela and Varric had their backs turned, sharing a bottle of wine (Fenris's wine, he noted) and completely oblivious to his presence, too busy giggling and laughing to themselves.

"Seriously though," Isabela said, wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes, "I'm glad they have each other. This whole thing is difficult enough as it is. Hawke's a good man, and Fenris deserves to be happy more than anyone. With Bethany at the Circle and Leandra gone, Hawke's on his own in the estate, except for that damn Mabari and Bodahn. Besides, they're cute together."

Hawke couldn't help his grin as he made his way back to Fenris. For all Isabela's jokes and teasing, it meant a lot that she approved of his relationship with Fenris.

"What are you smiling at?" Fenris asked sleepily from where he was lounging among the leaves.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he said as he lay down beside the elf. "Go to sleep."

He lay beside Fenris and spread the thick patchwork blanket over them, snuggling close. Fenris sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the champion, pulling him as close as possible.

"I wasn't jealous of the assassin, Hawke," Fenris murmured adamantly.

Hawke just snorted in disbelief and smiled himself to sleep.

When they woke, they definitely heard Isabela's cackling this time, and when they got home everyone was laughing at the state of Hawke's neck. Fenris, however, was looking very smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D I actually play a female Hawke, but M!Hawke/Fenris is the best. Fenris is basically the new Zevran; no matter who you try to romance, you always end up falling for him! What is it about cute, sexy elves with a sad past that's so damn attractive?


End file.
